Always Knew
by Shay-na-na
Summary: After a battle, not only friendships but lives will change in the dead winter of Kippernia
1. Chapter 1

"Arm the catapult!" Sir Theodore shouted over the battle cries.

Jane pricked her ears at the sound of his command. She did just so. Ivon had already begun pushing the great boulder to the catapult. Jane assumed her position and pushed alongside Ivon. Gunther saw his rival helping **his** mentor when it should be him. He ran over and pushed Jane out of the way.

"I shall do it! I am so much stronger than you Jane."

"Gunther! Shut up! Is now really the time for bickering? Be mature for once and go help Sir Theodore and the rest of the soldiers defend the wall!" Jane hollered.

Gunther realized how foolish he had been. After all, he was in a war right now. Gunther pivoted on his heels and ran towards the elderly knight. The clouds clapped their hands and tore apart releasing the fury that they held in all day. Each raindrop pelted the soldiers in a freezing splash. The winter in Kippernium had begun, so had a surprise battle.

Ivon and Jane loaded the boulder and waited for Theodore's signal. Meanwhile Gunther and Theodore worked to keep the enemies on the other side.

Through the clanging of swords, Gunther heard Sir Theodore speak, "Gunther! Give me your sword and work your way back to the catapult. Once you get there fire it and run and get inside the outpost so we can work out a plan. Tell Ivon and Jane to do the same. I will meet you all there."

Gunther nodded and worked his way through the slippery mud to the catapult. He fired. It landed in the midst of the enemy. Gunther waited outside the door of the outpost for Sir Theodore. Soon he saw him working his way up the hill. Gunther slinked inside. Theodore closed the door behind him.

"Ivon, watch the shutters."

"Aye."

Theodore paced the room. Gunther stood at the frame of the door watching him. Jane slid down the wall and sat down exhausted. As she did, she heard the sound of bells and a childish giggle. She shook her head in disbelief.

"_He is not here. She is not here either. He promised me he would stay in his room with Lavinia for their own safety. _"she whispered quietly as she could to herself.

"Silly Jane. I am right here." Jane looked up into the big wide eyes of the young princess.

There was a large crash at the door. "Open up!" Jane knew that voice. It was the king of the enemy forces.

"Everyone, get down!" Ivon hoarsely whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"I came to see you. Do you think I am brave, Jane?"

"Yes your majesty. Very brave. Did you come alone?"

"No, Jester came with me."

"Jester?"

Jane's heart leapt at the thought of finding her secretly beloved Jester, dead on the battlefield. A foot solider cut through rows of Kipper's men to get to his king. He ran up the hill to the door of the outpost where the king stood. Another one with dirty black hair and a scar to prove his experience in battle, ran down the hill as back up.

"What we need is a distraction. If we kill the King, they are all forced to retreat. He is outside our door, but if just one of us runs out, he will fight back automatically." Theodore thought out loud.

Like a miracle, the solider spoke, "Sir, we are losing."

"WHAT?" the King roared.

"They have a dragon that burnt up half of our army. They outnumber us and the dragon continues to spurt flames. What do we do?"

Jane smiled. Dragon is helping.

"What do you think you bog head? You shoot it down, and kill it!"

Jane's blood ran cold and she felt dizzy. _They would not even get the chance to relay the order to that army. _she thought as a fiery rage fill her soul. She bravely stood and picked up her sword, forged by a dragon's flame. Without a word, she ran out the door. Jester, who was hiding behind a barrel inside the outpost, stood up and started after her. Gunther slammed the door and blocked it, preventing Jester from getting even five feet from it.

"Let me go!" Jester commanded, "We can not just let her die like that!" he looked around longingly hoping someone would agree. Theodore nodded his head.

Jane fought desperately against the three warriors. She was losing horribly. She knew she needed help. The solider knocked her to the ground. She rolled down the hill, unconscious. The three warriors followed after her.

Ivon stared out the shutters watching the scene unfold. Jester got a sudden burst of courage and strength. He unsheathed Gunther's sword, pushed him out of the way and burst through the door. He looked for his love. He saw her at the bottom of the hill, sprawled out on the ground. He started down the hill.

"Ivon! Gunther! Stay here and guard our spot and protect the princess. I am going after them." Theodore shouted.

He opened the door and ran down the hill to protect his Knight.

Jester raised the sword above his head, shouting like an eagle before it attacks. The solider began to kick the red-haired squire. Jester had never been so hurt before in his life. He took the sword and shoved it through one of the soldiers. He pushed him to the ground and pulled out the sword.

"She is a lady. You are nothing but a low-life maggot." The other solider went up to him and punched him in the face, so forcefully he turned Jester the other way. He ended up face to face with the king.

The king raised his sword to kill the blue boy. Jester turned around. He closed his eyes, prepared to take his death. Right as the King brought down the sword to strike, Jester heard a clang of metal. He opened his eyes to see sir Theodore fighting the king to the ground.

Jester's adrenaline continued. He picked up his dearest friend and tried to climb the hill. The slippery mud made this quite impossible. Using all of his strength, he pushed up the hill. He reached the top, his spirit soaring. He continued to walk not even noticing how exhausted he was. He reached the door, and kicking it to knock. Ivon stared out the shutters and opened the door. Jester set her down as gently as he could. He then collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. He was still conscious, just laying down and catching his breath.

Gunther stood and looked over Jane. She was bleeding from her side. "Little majesty? May I have your cape?" Gunther asked sweetly. Lavinia looked at him curiously and saw Jane on the ground. Her jaw dropped open and she held out her cape. Gunther tied it around Jane's wound tightly and stopped the bleeding.

Jane was right. They did not even have the chance to relay the order. Theodore had slayed the King. The solider saw his king dead on the grass and shouted to the others. They retreated back to their kingdom. A drenched Theodore burst through the door and exclaimed, "It is over. It is finally over."


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the castle, Jane was still unconscious. Jester sat on the ledge outside her door singing to her all of her favorite ballads deep into the night. It was rather difficult. He had to wear gloves because it was so cold.

He felt it was Gunther's fault for what happened to her. If he had not stopped him, he could have gotten to Jane sooner. He **strongly disliked** Gunther. On the account of hate is a very strong word. She may never wake up again. Worse, even if she did wake up, they may just be back to when she ate the berries.

The Lady-in-Waiting had no idea what to do, so she just sat by Jane's bedside and let her rest. Jester knocked on Jane's door about five times every hour to check up on her.

The Lady-in-Waiting finally got tired of it and asked Jester, "Jester, would you like to watch over Jane for me? That way I would be able to get some sleep."

"Of course, milady."

A fire blazed inside Jane's room. Dragon was asleep with his head inside Jane's shutter sill. Jester thought about pouring out his heart. After all, she wouldn't hear him. He stared at her. He loved her fiery curls, her chubby cheeks and most of all her emerald green eyes.

"Jane I-" he began.

Dragon snorted in his sleep. Jester froze and his speech was caught in his throat. A piece of Jane's hair was flipped across her face. Jester moved it. Jane groaned. Dragon woke up immediately.

"Jane! Jane!"

"Dragon…" Jane scarcely whispered.

Jester gave Dragon a warning look, that said be quiet.

"Jester are you there?" Jester smiled. Jane still had her eyes closed.

"Yes, Jane. I am here." Jane reached out her hand. Jester gripped it.

"I am so scared. They are going to kill Dragon."

"No Jane. The war is over. We won."

"Thanks to you, Jane!" Dragon chimed in.

Jane sat straight up. "We won? Oh thank goodness. I do not feel like battling anymore."

Jester chuckled. "I would think not. You have been unconscious since dawn."

"I have? The last thing I remember was the King hitting me and rolling down the hill. Then I saw the solider fall down dead. Then strong but gentle hands picked me up. That is all."

Jester's heart was close to leaping out of his skin.

Dragon raised his voice mockingly to sound like Jane's, "Those _"strong and gentle hands" _were Jingle Boy's."

A blush crept up Jester's neck. He could hear the gears grinding in Jane's head. She was going to say something. He would not hear her say it. Without a word, he bolted out the door.

Outside the fresh air greeted him with a chill. With each and every breath a steam vapor rose up and curled into the starry sky. The castle was covered in a foot thick blanket of snow. The night air was horribly colder than the day. Jester hugged his arms and shivered.

He knew that if Jane was in her right mind, she would not follow him so he slowed his pace. The only way to get his mind off of this was to tell the court that Jane had awakened. He tapped lightly on the Chamberlain and Lady-in-Waiting's door. The chamberlain peeked his head and candle out.

"What is it Jester?" he asked with a yawn.

"Sorry to have awakened you, but your daughter er- Jane, is awake."

The chamberlain smiled ear to ear and went inside his room, "Adeline! Come quickly! She is awake!" He came back to Jester, "Thank you Jester. You may return to your dwelling."

Jester did a little bow and left. He was grateful to return to his room. He had not slept since the end of the battle. He changed into his night tunic and fell into bed. He pulled the blankets over his head. He closed his eyes to sleep. All he saw was image of Jane sprawled out on the ground, bleeding. He flashed open his eyes. He flipped over on his side and sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was greeted with many hugs and questions. Dragon eventually got bored and fell asleep. She told her story, her parents hanging on every word. This time she left out the part about Jester carrying her up the hill totally and completely saving her life.

"Are you feeling all right?" Adeline interrupted.

"I am feeling fine, but not well enough t o have training tomorrow. Right now, I would just like to rest."

Milton nodded. "Understood. Dear," he moved to the door and beckoned Adeline to come. Adeline kissed her daughters forehead and left.

Dragon still slept. Jane rose from her bed. The bed creaked as she slowly stood. Dragon groggily opened his eyes and smacked his jaws.

Jane ran over and hugged his snout. "I am so glad you are safe."

Dragon tried to speak under muffled lips.

"Sorry." Jane giggled and backed away.

Dragon shook his head. "I am upset with you Jane."

Jane was shocked. "What?"

"I have told you time and time again not to take stupid risks."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that no short-life blade can pierce my skin. Let alone scratch. You risked your life to save me, when I could have easily roasted those beef-weevils."

"But-" Jane tried to argue but found the words not coming. Dragon raised a brow.

"Do not even try to argue. If it was not for Master Flappy hat you would be dead right now!"

Jane traced her foot on the floor. "I could have taken care of myself.," she mumbled under her breath.

Dragon sighed and shook his head.

"Jane, when blue-boy found you, you were bleeding half to death and unconscious. Do not even try to pretend you were all right!" Dragon was slowly losing his temper. Jane was all he had. She had come so close to killing herself. It tore him up inside that he wasn't there to protect her when she needed him.

"Well I would really not like to talk about it anymore. Good night green-lips."

"Peaceful dreams, short-life." With that he flew off to his hole in the ground.

Jane blew out her candle and plopped down on her bed. A stunning realization came over her.

_I could have died. Yet my best friend came to my rescue, not even worrying about his own safety. Jester._ She peacefully fell asleep, thinking about her friend.

When Jane woke up the next morning, she felt like she could conquer the world. She went down to the kitchen to help with the morning's breakfast. Rake was already down there helping his wife.

Pepper was humming to herself while stirring the porridge. Rake was over at the wood block chopping carrots, cucumbers, tomatoes and mushrooms for mid-day meal. Every time they would pass each other they would plant a kiss on each other's cheek. Jane watched them as she slowly cracked an egg.

"Now why are you two in such a good mood?"

Pepper stopped stirring and Rake dropped his knife on the floor. He dropped to the floor to pick it up. Pepper smiled warmly.

"Rake and I just found out from the wizard that I am with child."

Rake popped up and blushed.

Jane, forgetting that she was holding an egg, brought her hands together to clap. The egg broke and slimily dripped from her hands.

"Oh, I am sorry Pepper."

Pepper giggled and handed Jane a rag. "It is fine."

Rake waved good-bye, promising that he would be back, and headed off to his garden.

Jane and Pepper went back to their tasks. They both looked up towards the stairs as they heard jingling

come closer.

"Good morning, Jester." Pepper called.

"Morning Pepper, Morning Ja-" Jester called back from the stairs. Jester shook his head in surprise. He did not expect to see Jane down here.

Jane nodded and blushed.

"So Pepper, what are you cooking for our lovely breakfast?" Jester asked, trying to avoid any conversation with Jane.

"Porridge, for us. Eggs with sautéed mushrooms and peppers, for the court. You can help Jane with the eggs."

Jester slowly made his way to the preparation table. Jane and Jester sat in silence for at least ten minutes. Pepper told Jester how she was going to have a baby. Jester just glazed over what she was saying, but congratulated her. Pepper talked on and on. Jester pretended to be focused on making the eggs. All the while he was thinking about what he would say.

Jane finally shook her head. She grabbed a nearby piece of parchment and a quill. She scribbled. _"Jester, we need to talk."_

"Bye." Pepper sang as they ran up the stairs out of sight.

Jester gulped. "What do we need to talk about?"

Jane shook her head. "Not here." She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

She turned around and locked her door. This made Jester very uncomfortable. Despite the cold, he started to sweat. Jane held the handle in one hand and the other on the door. She slowly inhaled and turned around. Jester was looking straight into her eyes.

"They're like the frost on the river," she thought. She quickly looked away.

"Why did you come to my rescue?" the words slowly choked out her mouth.

Jester did not want her angry with anyone. He would just have to tell her the truth or… run away. He chose the second option and started to the door. Jane stood firmly in front of it.

"You can not keep running away. Tell me, please."

"I, uh…" he thought about it. "Because I _**had**_ to."

Jane's heart sank to her feet. She shook her head through her tears. Jester realized what he had just said and what he had done. He made her cry, something that he never, not ever, in a million years wanted to do. He would rather die.

"No Jane, not-" before he could finish, she ran out the door, sobbing uncontrollably.

Jane had a special spot, for when she was upset and couldn't talk to Dragon or Jester. It was under the Cherry tree, on the swing. The soothing motion of the swing always helped her calm down. She sat down on the swing and rocked back and forth. She nearly slipped off the frost-covered board. Her eyes were now wet and cold. She could barely feel her nose. She heard the footsteps of someone walking. With each and every step, there was a jingle. She automatically knew who it was. She turned away abruptly.

Jester knew what he had to do. He had to tell her how he felt.

"Jane I am sorry. I put the emphasis on the right word on the wrong way. I meant that I had to save you, not because nobody else would, but because I-"

Jane whipped around in the swing. "You what?" she snapped. She glared at him with all the hatred in the world in her eyes.

_Quit avoiding it Jester. Just tell her_. For some reason, Jester could not himself to do it.

"Because you are my best friend. I do not know what I would do without you."

Jane felt her heart swell. It wasn't what she was hoping for, but close enough. For some reason though, she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that told her he was holding something back. What that was, she would never know, unless he told her. _Don't bother with it. He apologized and that's all that really matters right now._

"Thank you Jester. I am sorry I misunderstood you."

She got up from the swing. There was only one thing to do at a time like this, go on a Dragon flight. It was the only thing that cleared her mind and helped her sort out her problems.

"Where are you going?" Jester called after her.

Dragon was sunbathing in the garden and that's where she headed.

"On patrol!"

Jester flopped down on the swing. He could not believe he avoided it again.

The wind whistled past Jane's ears and flew through each strand of her hair. The sight below her was

greater than any artist's vision of a perfect world.

"Jane, what is wrong? You are normally so talkative."

"Sorry, Dragon."

"Is there something you want to tell me? Something about you and Jingle-boy?"

Jane could feel herself blush. "What ever are you talking about?"

"I saw you, and heard you."

"So what?" she was getting impatient with him.

"Well, I could hear it in your voice. You really like him."

"And?" Oops. She let it slip and Dragon was the biggest blabber in the kingdom, save Pepper.

"I knew it! So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I cannot do anything. I have my knighthood to worry about. No time for courting."

"Pssh. You have plenty of "time"."

"Dragon. You do not have permission at all to tell anyone. You tell anyone, I do not know what I will do to you."

"Dragon's honor."

"I can only imagine what mother would say."

Dragon raised his voice, "Jane? Courting Jester, why that is positively un-lady like."

"I am not courting him, what-so-ever."

"But you want to."

Jane knew Dragon was right, but she figured that she was right as well. She could not court Jester. Well, she could, but it is not her decision. She will have to wait for him. _But you want to._ Those words, she knew, would stick.


	5. Chapter 5

Jester had no idea what to do now. Well, he knew what he should do. Tell her how he felt. This drama was really affecting his whole demeanor throughout the day. He did not laugh and make silly jokes. He did not rhyme or sing. It was devouring him slowly. He was not really _Jester_ anymore. After pacing back and forth in the garden, he decided he would talk to his other best friend. Smithy.

"Smithy, your relationship with Lily is going swimmingly. What is your secret?" Jester blurted out rather suddenly.

Smithy stopped hammering. He brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we grew up together. So I guess that really helps. Umm…" Smithy was kind of confused. He never really thought about it. He loved her and she loved him. They both trusted each other immensely. They told each other everything. "I guess it is different for everyone. Our "secret ", if that is what you want to call it, is that we trust each other. We communicate and we selflessly love each other. We both realize that if one of us was gone, we could not live."

Jester sighed. That is exactly how he felt. It was just a matter of letting it be known. Lilly tapped him on the shoulder breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Jester, you have received a letter. It is from your parents."


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon continued to flap his wings and glide through the cerulean sky. After gaining height and speed, he plummeted down to the earth. Right before they crashed into the castle, Dragon turned up and landed with a soft thud.

A few weeks ago, Dragon crashed right into the wall again. This time the rocks fell right onto Princess Lavinia. The way the stones fell on her, they broke her arm. The king was furious and had Dragon banished to his cave. Jane worked with him for those weeks between the battle and when he crashed. They finally perfected the landing.

"Champion landing, Dragon!" Jane told him as she headed off towards the kitchen for a drink.

"Shh…Jane. Stop. Listen." Jane listened. She heard the voices of the King and Jester.

"This is an extraordinary request you are making of me. Do you know if you will return?"

"I should unless something bad happens." Jane could not believe what she was hearing. Jester is leaving. She ran off to her room, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I can send Sir Theodore to go with you or Sir Ivon, to ensure your safety."

"That will not be necessary. I do not want to get the Kingdom involved. This is not the problem of Kippernia. This is mine and mine alone."

"I can send Sir Gunther, or even better Lady Jane."

Jester felt himself grow pale. The blood drained from his face. If Jane got hurt… "No sire. Not Jane. Please I beg of you."

"Well Jester, if this is what you want. Who am I to deny you?"

"Thank you your Majesty." Jester bowed and walked away. He would now have to go pack and bid everyone good-bye, possibly for good.

Jester was about to enter his quarters, when Jane blocked his way.

"I am horribly sorry for eavesdropping. You cannot leave! I will not allow it. Without you, I am nobody here. You helped me become a knight. I grew up with you and you are my best friend. You are not allowed to leave."

"Jane, I have to. I have permission to do so from the King." Anger slowly filled Jane's soul.

"Do you not care about what you have here? You have an ideal life and you just want to throw it all away. Why?"

"Jane I do not have much of a choice. The enemy army that we just got through defeating has captured my parents." He took a deep breath. "They plan to use my parents as a bartering tool to get to the King. They know I am in his service and if I do not hand them the king, they will kill them. And me." He swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

"What do you plan to do? Hand over the king? Are you mad?"

"No Jane, I plan to save them."

"You cannot do it alone. I am coming with you."

"No you are not. Not ever. I can not risk it."

"Jester I am a Knight. I can take care of you and myself. Why do you doubt that?"

"I do not doubt it, but I do not want you to get hurt for my sake. If you value our friendship, you will not come."

Jane was shocked at his threat. "Fine! If that is how you feel. Do not expect anything from me." She turned around and stomped off to her room.

Jester smacked his forehead. _I cannot ask her to go. She means the world to me. If she died, then I would die as well. I cannot ask Smithy or Rake to go. I can only imagine what Lily and Pepper would do. Gunther would never go with me. _

"Exactly." he said out loud almost to prove it to himself. _ I am going alone. _He opened the door to his chamber. Before he closed it, he looked up at Jane's window. She was standing there at the edge. She was looking off into the distance, wiping her eyes.

Jester was packed and ready to go. Under his hat he had stuffed a sketching of Jane. Lugging his bag, he exited his room. He made his way to the entrance. The whole Castle staff was there to bid him off. Most of them simply nodded, such as Adeline and Milton. Sir Ivon gave him a manly pat on the back, nearly knocking Jester off his feet. Sir Theodore placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a small piece of paper.

"This will help you on your quest." That is all he said. Nothing more. Jester put it in his front pocket.

The King and Queen gave their own little speech of farewell. Cuthbert now a teenager had grown out of his bratty stage. He simply smiled and nodded. Lavinia was crying silently. When Jester passed by her, she flung her arms around him burying her head in his chest. He used his free arm and wrapped it around her.

"Jester, do not die. You promise?" Lavinia's eyes were completely serious.

"I will try not to die." Lavinia laughed and let him go.

Pepper gave him a tight squeeze. Rake hugged him from the side. Lily entirely devoured him in her hug. Smithy gave him a brotherly hug, patting him on the back. Dragon picked him up in his claws. He had grown fond of Jester over the years. Now he was Dragon's third best friend, save Jane and Smithy.

"Do not let your jingly hat give yourself away." Dragon said with a smile putting him back down on the ground. Gunther shook his hand and wished him luck. The merchant had never liked him and was not in attendance, just as Jester had thought. Jane was last in line.

"So, I guess this is good-bye." Jester cracked.

Jane was forced to be there by her mother. Her mother had old her that he was her best human friend and he at least deserved to see her one last time.

"Good-bye Jester. Have a lovely trip." she retorted.

Jester nodded slowly, swallowing his great depression. Giving his final good-bye, he looked at his home. The group of people he grew up with the people who molded who he is. Reminding him of the fact that he may never see them again. He secured his bag and mounted the horse. With a click of his tongue, he was on his way.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane planned to hole herself up in her room, but was interrupted by Pepper.

"Jane! Open up!" Pepper ordered.

Jane was surprised. Pepper was normally so timid and sweet. She hated to be cross, but since she was Jane figured she had better do what she says. She cracked the door.

"What is wrong with you?" Pepper demanded.

"I am sorry. What? What is wrong with me?"

"Yes you. How could you do that to him?"

"Do what to who? I do not follow."

Pepper scowled at Jane. "You positively know who. Jester! How could you be so rude?"

"How was I rude?"

"Jane! Jester was heartbroken as it was and then after your little comment, "Have a lovely trip." how do you think he felt?"

Jane did not know what to say. This is the first time she had ever gotten yelled at by Pepper, ever. "You have no idea what was going on."

"Exactly. Tell me because right now Jane, I think you are wicked as a wasp. He might die and those are your last words to him?"

Jane did not want to have to deal with this. She shut her door. Yes, she shut her door in Pepper's face. Pepper could not believe what she had just done. Nor could she believe how Jane could be so horrible. She went back down to her kitchen in a huff.

At the dinner table, all was quiet. Nobody laughed. Nobody dared say a word except to compliment Pepper on a fantastic meal. They could all feel the anger and sadness hang in the air like a fog. Lily, being the optimistic lady she is, tried to brighten the mood.

"Rake, what is the new plant in the garden? It is beautiful."

"Oh! It is something I want to call Alliums. Jester taught me the roots of the word. I thought it was just a funny joke, but apparently he was being serious."

That seemed to get a good laugh out of everyone, except Jane. Jane picked at her soup. Stirring it around in her bowl, not eating a bite. Jester was gone and she would just have to accept it. That or go with him, secretly. She liked that idea. What would he have to know? What he did not know would not hurt him and not having someone to help would. _Excellent. I will leave in the dead of night with Dragon. I better go pack. _

"Jane! Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"Up to my room. I want to turn in early." Dragon who was lying down nearby in the garden sniffled.

She tapped him. "Meet me at my widow, around midnight."

"Why?"

"I will tell you when you get there."


	8. Chapter 8

Jane had snuck into the kitchen after everyone was asleep. She got a few rations of food and water. She also decided to leave a note so they would not worry too badly. She packed her sword, extra clothes and armor.

Dragon yawned, a lot like a cat. "Where are you planning on going?"

"What do you mean you? You mean where are **we **going. We are going to follow Jester and make sure he does not get hurt, but he cannot see us. Otherwise he will hate me forever."

"We cannot have that can we?" Dragon chuckled.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "No we cannot. Now, let us go." She secured her things on Dragon's back. Throwing a leg over his neck she hopped on. Dragon took off. Jane looked down to say farewell. The castle was covered in snow, which bathed in a glow in the moonlight.

"Good-bye Kippernia. We will be back."

"Jane! Jane! Where are you, Jane?" Lily called out through the halls of the castle. Smithy ran up to her and embraced her. Lily was close to tears. "Where could she be?"

"Pepper found a note in the kitchen." When Smithy, Rake, Lily and Pepper were all gathered, Pepper read the note.

"_I am truly sorry everyone. Not only for the way I have been acting these past days, but also for the way I dealt with Jester. I am gone. I will not tell you where I went, so that you will not follow me. Even if you tried, I would be way ahead of you. Tell my parents I will be back and that I love them. Be good."_

"This is useless. Now we have lost two of us." Rake reasoned. "Do not any of you leave now." He looked lovingly at Pepper. "Especially you." Pepper smiled warmly.

"He is right. We do not have much of a choice except to relay the message to the court." Smithy said.

"I will do it." Lily took a deep breath holding back the sadness she knew everyone felt. They had lost two friends this week, one a hero and one a coward. Nobody could really decide which was which.

"Jane," Dragon whined. "Can we land soon? We have been flying for hours. I am tired and cold."

Jane yawned. "I guess so."

They landed on the ground with a soft thump. Dragon curled up under the trees. Jane snuggled up between his claws. Both were asleep within minutes.

Jester pulled his horse up to an inn. He was sore. He had not stopped riding since he left, but now sleep had caught up with him. The inn looked pretty cozy and most of all, warm. He entered the inn, the cold and snow swirling in behind him.

A stout man snorted awaking from his slumber in a chair behind the desk. He had a thick beard and mustache. He was very tall and looked strong. He looked like he had eaten Sir Ivon. Jester decided that he reminded him a lot like a grizzly bear.

He spoke with a booming hoarse voice. "What are ye doing here, especially at this ungodly hour?"

"I wish to purchase a room, just for the night and some breakfast."

"Well, you are in luck. I have one room left. Up the stairs there and around the corner, two doors down. Breakfast will be served in the morning. Now what is your name?"

"Umm, Tristan Cobble." He had no need to tell him his real name or his profession.

"Here you go." the grizzly man said, holding out the keys to his room.

"Thanks very much."

Jester arrived in his room. Inside was a single chest, bed, window and chair. A fire had already been started in the fireplace. Jester laid his bag down in the chair. He slid under the blanket and was asleep.

In the middle of the night, Jester was awakened by shouting and crashing. Not even bothering to light a candle, he crept down the hall the stairs. He peered down around the corner. There were two men in black cloaks. One of them had grabbed the grizzly man and had a knife to his throat. The other had a torch and was speaking.

"I know he is here. I saw him come in, now hand him over or your inn will be nothing but ashes."

"I do not know who you are talking about." Grizzly man choked. He sounded on the verge of tears.

The man with the torch removed his hood. He was tan with soot black hair. He had a long scar down his face. It was the man that had hit him on the battlefield. "The man in the blue outfit, with bells on his hat! Where is he?"

Jester swallowed loudly. He had to get out of there. He looked out his window. It was not too far from the ground. He would either have to take the risk of breaking his neck, or being killed by the enemy. He threw down his bag. He crawled up onto the frame of the window. Taking a deep breath he leapt. He landed on the heels of his feet and somersaulted on the ground. He jumped to his feet, grabbing his bag. He ran to his horse and mounted. Clicking his tongue, he urged the horse to a gallop. He galloped away, deep into the forest.

He stopped to let the startled horse rest. He smelled smoke he turned and looked behind him. The inn was becoming engulfed in flames.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane sniffed. She knew what that smell was. It was smoke.

"Dragon. Dragon, wake up. Do you smell that?"

Dragon smacked his lips and inhaled. "Yeah, I smell smoke."

"Come on. Time to go."

Jane climbed on his back. Dragon took off. They hovered over the forest. In front of them, quite far away, was a black pillar of smoke rising into the starry sky.

"Do you know what town this is Jane?"

"This is Pebble Brooke. That was probably the Pebble Brooke inn. Let us go see if anyone needs help."

They landed at the inn. There was nothing left but smoldering coals of chairs and beds. The innkeeper was on his knees in front of the pile.

Jane made her way through the crowd of guests, all panic-stricken because of the events that just transpired. A little girl around three was crying, holding onto her mother's skirt. "Sir, what happened?"

"Two men came in and threatened me that if I did not hand over the boy in blue, my inn would be nothing but ashes. I knew he was only a boy, so I saved his life, but at what cost?"

Jester. "Where is the blue boy?"

"I have no idea. He probably was taken and killed. That, or swallowed by the flames. He was on the top floor and probably did not make it out in time." Jane felt her heart sink to her toes. Then she thought. _Jester would not just give up like that. He would give anything to live. _She ran to the other side of the pile. She saw hoof prints leading into the forest. She looked at the print closely. The horseshoe had the engraving KC. She knew what that stood for, Kippernia Castle. He was alive! Her heart soared. She looked around for another two sets of prints. The innkeeper said that there was two men, so two horses. She saw one on the left and one on the right of Jester's prints. They plan to surround him.

"Dragon! We have to find him. Thank you sir." They set off to find him.

Jester kept the horses speed at a gallop. He was not going to let them catch him without a fight. He could barely breathe. The sun was coming up on the horizon. The whole forest started to come alive. Birds twittered, deer ran out of sight and light shone through the branches of the bare trees. Jester was horribly tired and he could only imagine how tired the horse was. He heard the rushing of water. He looked around. He saw a fresh water spring to the left. He slowed down the horse and pulled up to the springs. He dismounted.

"Good boy." He praised as he let the horse suck water out of the ground.

He knew he could not rest for long. The enemy would be hot on his heels if he did. He took this opportunity to sit down on the bank and eat some of the bread Pepper packed. _Gosh, I forgot how good Pepper's cooking is already. I have not even been gone two days. _He felt homesick and he knew it. He missed everyone and everything at Kippernia, especially Jane. He wished they had resolved their conflict before he left. He figured they rested long enough. He mounted the horse and backed away from the springs.

"Dragon, do you see anything?"

"Yes! I see two horses and riders."

"The arsonists! Stay behind them, Jester should not be far ahead of them."

It went on like this for five more days. They all took the same pace, each staying behind the other. They all slept, ate and rested at the same time. They did not stop in any towns or at any inns. They slept in the snow, under the trees.

Jester finally reached the next kingdom, Rosewood. The streets in the villages were a desolate wasteland. No children played in the streets. There were no street vendors or Gypsies. All the shops were closed. Three was nothing there, nothing at all.

Jester rode into the center of town, where the castle was said to be. It was there. No flags waved, the gardens were bare. The castle looked like an evil lair from a storybook. He dismounted and tied up the horse. He took a deep breath. He opened the gates. They opened with a screeching creak. He shivered in the cold. He knocked on the door of the great castle. Nobody answered. He sat down on the stairs. He would wait for them as long as it took.

The soldiers pulled up to the castle. Jester stuck out like a sore thumb. They were dressed in black. They unsheathed their swords.

"Who goes there?" the scarred one shouted. It was the first person Jester had heard since the inn.

"It is the blue boy, the Jester from Kippernia. I have come to negotiate."

They pulled off their cloaks. The scarred one spoke, "I am James and he is Kay. We are knights of Rosewood, a kingdom that is no more. Do you want to see your family?"


	10. Chapter 10

Kay took Jester by the arm, the door shut behind them in a loud thud. They lead him to the throne room. I the center of the room his family was tied to each other in a circle.

"Mother!" Jester shouted. He shoved Kay's arm off of him. He ran to his mother's side.

"Jester!" his mother wept as her only son embraced her. They had not seen each other in 12 years.

"Father." Jester moved over and hugged his father.

"Son, how I have missed you." Jester moved on and hugged the rest of his family.

"Okay, yes, all very touching. Now to the negotiating. Where is your king?" James questioned.

Jester gulped. "He is not here."

Dragon and Jane landed inside the courtyard of the kingdom. Jane hopped off and took out her sword. She stood outside the door, waiting for the right moment.

"Jane. Call me if you need help." Dragon whispered. Jane nodded and held her ear to the door.

"What?" James ran at Jester with his sword, striking him in the side. Jester shouted in pain. He crumpled to the floor.

"James what do we do now? That king could have helped us and we could have had an alliance with his kingdom." Kay asked desperately.

"I know what we can do. We let him lie there and after he is not in too much pain, we finish his family off. The whole time he will watch. Then we move onto him."

Jane burst through the door. She grabbed Kay by the collar and pointed the sword to his back.

"Untie them." she ordered.

James jaw hung in midair and he dropped his sword. "Now!" He took out his dagger and cut the rope. "Can one of you tie him to the throne?" James gave up. The kingdom was done for. He let them tie him to the chair. Jane shoved Kay into the other chair.

"Can you tie him up as well…?"

"Atticus. With pleasure, my lady knight. Thank you." Jester's father bowed.

Jane put away her sword. She knelt beside Jester.

He could barely see. He saw an orb of burnt orange in front of his face. "Jane…?" he scarcely whispered. He felt like he was dying. Now, he could hardly breathe.

Kay punched Atticus. He grabbed James sword and threatened anyone who came near him. Jane jumped to her feet and was ready to fight.

That was the last thing Jester saw before everything went black.

"Dragon!" Dragon busted the door to hundreds of pieces.

"I would put down your sword if I were you short life."

Kay immediately dropped his sword. Jane grabbed some of the rope and tied together his hands behind his back. "You are now under the authority of King Caradoc of Kippernia. You sir, are now a prisoner."

"Lady knight!" Jester's mother called for her. She was on her knees beside her son. "He needs to get back to Kippernia immediately or else he is going to die."

"Are you coming with us?"

"No our life is here. His life is there. We are not apart of it." Atticus said.

"Sir, I am positive there is nothing Jester would love more than to have his family in Kippernia with him. Besides, there is nothing left here."

Atticus looked at his wife. She had her eyes narrowed to the ground. She was silent.

"We will talk about it. You both need to go, or he will never survive."

Dragon tenderly scooped Jester up in his claws. Jane tied the villains to Dragon's tail and then climbed atop his neck. Dragon lumbered out the large doorframe. He flapped his wings sending debris everywhere. His great body lifted off the ground. No one spoke as they flew back to Kippernia. Dragon did not want to stop, he did not want to have the possibility if Jester dying. They made it back the following morning. Dragon landed in the practice yard. Jane did not care if she woke the entire kingdom. Jester would be saved.

"Mother! Mother!" Adeline was the only healer in the castle. Adeline heard her daughters voice and ran out to the practice yard.

"Jane!" she rushed up and hugged her daughter.

"No time for that. You have to help him." Adeline looked down at Dragon's bloody claws, Jester lay limp inside.

"Dragon, can you take him to the sick chamber?" Her gaze fell upon Jane. "I will do all that I can." Jane solemnly nodded. If he did die, not even the wizard could bring him back.

Adeline had finally stopped the bleeding an hour after they had returned. She then sewed up the wound. He was getting colder and colder because of the freezing temperatures. His blood nearly froze. Adeline got a fire going, but his temperature did not change. His blood stopped freezing but that was it. She looked at Jester. His chest did not rise nor fall. Adeline felt for a pulse. She felt none. Laughter in the kingdom now ceased.


	11. Chapter 11

Adeline gasped. She hung her head and slowly folded his hands on his chest. Hot tears welled in her eyes and slid down her pasty cheeks. She sighed and stood. She patted down and smoothed her dress. She left the room. The door shut with a loud thud that echoed through the halls.

Jane was sitting outside Jester's chamber. Her sword was stabbed into the ground. She was gripping it with both hands. Adeline took a deep breath and swallowed. The saliva went down the wrong tube and she coughed. Jane looked up eagerly. Once she saw it was her mother, she stood up. She gripped her mother's arms. She was so excited to her how Jester was faring that she could hardly keep still.

"So, how is he? Can I see him?" she squealed. Adeline shook her head. "What? Is he asleep? I suppose he-"

"No, well I guess you could say that. He," she started to choke up "He is going to be asleep for a long time."

"That is perfectly fine. I will wait until he wakes up to see him." Jane exclaimed, unfazed.

"No Jane. He is never going to wake up."

Jane felt a sick pit in her stomach. "You mean…?"

Adeline bit her lip and nodded. "I am so sorry. We did all that we could."

Jane suddenly felt very dizzy. Everything started to become blurry. She felt her legs go weak. The ground came close to her very quickly, and then everything went black.

"Jane! Jane!" Jane's head throbbed. She could barely make out the voice. It was mother. Jane's eyes fluttered opened and then squinted. Relief flooded Adeline.

"I thought I had lost you as well."

"What do you mean as well?" Jane was confused.

"Oh Jane. Not again. Do you remember anything?"

"Yes, Mother. I remember everything perfectly. Who else was lost?"

"Jester darling. Do you remember?"

Jane shook her head fervently. "No he is not dead."

"Jane, yes he is. I know you cared about him deeply, but it will be time to move on after the burial this afternoon."

Jane stood up immediately. "No. Let me see him."

Jane went inside the sick chamber. She saw Jester on the bed, pale. She knelt beside the bed.

She gripped his cold hand. "I am so sorry. If only if I had brought you here sooner." She burst into a silent sob, laying her head down on his chest. She felt her head rise up. She sniffled and raised her head in shock. After a few seconds, he saw his chest fall, slowly. Her jaw hung open. Wiping her eyes, she ran out of the room. She was going to have a witness to this. For all she knew it could be her wishful imagination.

"Lily! Pepper! Rake! Smithy!" She knew from where the sun was in the sky that it was midday meal. She ran to the table. "I need one or all of you to come with me."

"Jane?" They all exclaimed.

Lily got up from the table and hugged her friend. "You are back!" she took a deep breath. "I am so sorry about Jester."

"That is why I need you all to come with me. I think I saw Jester breathe."

"Jane we all loved Jester, probably not as much as you, but, "Pepper soothingly said," but we all accept the fact that he is dead."

"I know and I will accept it once I know positively that he is dead." Jane explained.

"I will come with you Jane." Smithy declared.

"Thank you."

They raced up to the chamber where Jester lay.

"Look. Watch his chest."

Smithy stared at his friend's chest and waited. About twenty seconds later he saw his chest fall. He shook his head. "I think I just saw it move." Jane nodded excitedly.

Smithy rushed to Jester's bedside and grabbed his wrist. He felt around for a pulse. He found it! "Jane! He is alive!"

Jane fell to her knees. She laughed happily. Smithy went down on his knees beside her. "Why did your mother say he was dead?"

Jane's attitude turned grave. She hopped to her feet. She stomped off to Princess Lavinia's room, where her mother should be. She burst open the door. Lavinia was laying face down on her bed, crying. Sure enough, her mother was in there, soothing a depressed little princess.

"Why do you cry, Princess? For Jester is not dead." Jane said sweetly.

"Jane! Do not do that to her. She is crying enough as it is."

"Mother, will you come speak to me out in the hall?"

"I will be back in a moment." They stood out in the hall. Jane had her arms folded across her chest.

"Why did you do that to me? You told me that he was dead, and you were about to have him buried."

"Jane, you are obviously very ill. I think you need to go lay down." As Adeline said this, Smithy appeared at their side.

"My lady, Jane speaks the truth. I saw Jester breathe, right before my eyes."

"But that is impossible! I felt for a pulse but I felt none."

"Sometimes they can be hard to find." Smithy explained.

"This I have to see for myself."

They all made their way back to the sick chamber. Jane gripped the door handle. The door opened. They all stood there in shock and awe. Jane had not even pulled the latch. With a long creak, the door opened. Jane's hand flew to her mouth. Jester was not there.


	12. Chapter 12

"Smithy, what happened?" Jane stammered.

"I-. I do not know. When I left, he was still here."

"King Caradoc!" a booming voice shouted from above their heads.

Jane and Smithy raced outside to the battlements. Jane's eyes grew as large as saucers. Up on the tower where Jane had played that silly prank on Dragon, she made out two figures, one standing firmly one the edge. The other's neck was in the speakers grasp, dangling over the ground below. She knew one of them to be James. She could tell from his voice. The other, she thought her eyes were deceiving her. It was Jester.

Jester had never been so scared in his life. When he had finally awakened, a dagger was at his throat. James was at the other end. Once again, because of this blasted man, he could not breathe. This time was worse. He was dangling hundreds of feet from the ground. He knew he was so close to death, once again. He could not do anything about it either. If James lets go he drops to his death. It is guaranteed.

"Smithy, can you go down to the dungeon and see what happened?" Jane asked in more of a command than request tone.

"Of course." Jane and Gunther were the only knights on duty that day. Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon took the day off and went into town. Gunther had guard duty down in the dungeon. James was his responsibility and if he was up there, then where was Gunther?

Smithy knew he could be a knight. He probably had enough training with weapons to get an apprenticeship. He threw those thoughts out of his head. If he wanted a good future with Lily, he would have to focus on other things. He sprinted down to the dungeon. The first cell on the left was supposed to have Kay inside. He was gone as well. The next thing that Smithy noticed was Gunther on the floor, unconscious and bleeding from the head. He immediately rushed to his side. He shook his shoulder gently.

"Gunther! Gunther!" Gunther's eyes flashed open. Then he winced and groaned.

"Gunther, what happened?" Gunther sat up and rubbed his head.

"I was pacing back and forth in front of the cells, then out of nowhere, James unsheathed my sword. He then hit me in the head. Then I do not know. Everything faded away."

"Oh well. I guess it will not change anything. They have escaped and that is all that really matters."

"What?" Gunther shouted in shock. He jumped to his feet. As he did, the room started to spin. Smithy supported himself under Gunther and they hobbled down to the sick chamber.

Jane needed to act fast, but what could she do? If she got near James, he would probably drop Jester for the sake of it. King Caradoc heard his name and left the throne room.

"Jane! Where are you? I demand to know what is going on!"

"Your Highness! Over here!" Jane waved her hand from the battlements. King Caradoc rushed to her side.

"What is happening, Jane?"

"Sir, that is your prisoner, the one standing on the ledge. The other, is Jester."

"What?"

"Ah, King Caradoc. So glad you could be here." Jane and Caradoc whipped their heads around to the sound. Kay stood just a few feet away, with a sword pointed at the king. Jane immediately responded to his threat. She unsheathed her sword and took a defensive stance.

"No. I would not do that if I were you." Kay swiftly grabbed hold of Caradoc by his collar and held his sword at Caradoc's throat. Jane's jaw dropped open.

"How dare you threaten the King!"

"If you wish to keep him alive, then you had better come with me." Kay led them to the tower where Jester was being held hostage.

"James." Kay alerted.

James turned his head. "Oh, yes." He stepped down from the ledge, keeping his firm grip around Jester's neck.

"What do you want from us?" Jane croaked. She stared at Jester. _A while ago, I thought he was dead. Now he is alive, but not for long if I do not save him. It will be my fault if he dies._

"I want to be king. What else? I mean after all, you destroyed our kingdom. I need somewhere to command." James said smugly.

"And holding an innocent citizen hostage will really help." Jane spouted sarcastically.

"I think it will. See, the King came out to see what was going on. We held him hostage. His bravest knight loyally followed if not, she would be put to death anyway. Now we have both of you and if you do not meet our demands you will have his death on your shoulders."

"King, tell your little knight here to fetch the papers needed to hand over your kingdom. Or James will slit his throat." Kay commanded. James took out a dagger from his boot.

Jane started to move down the stairs. "Jane, stay where you are." Caradoc ordered.

"But your Majesty,"

"Do not go anywhere Jane."

"Jester will be killed if I do not go."

"I would rather have the death of him on my shoulders, than the horror that they will bestow on all of my people."

Jane had no hope now. She could not change Caradoc's mind. She hated to admit it, but Jane really needed help. But maybe, she could change their enemies' minds. _Fool the mind and the battle is yours_.

"Why do you need to steal our kingdom when you could have your own?"

They both were hooked. "How?"

"If you let the king go, he may release you both and help you restore Rosewood. But only if you let him and Jester go."

"James, she is right. Why do we need to do this? If they help us restore our kingdom, they will become our allies and we become powerful. No violence needed." Kay was obviously bought.

"I want to hear it out of the horses mouth."

Jane gave Caradoc a knowing look. "Of course. I may decide to do such, but you must let us both go." He mumbled, "may", to where it could barely be heard.

"Let him go." Kay ordered. Jane was laughing on the inside. _They were so dimwitted, no wonder they lost._

"No. She is tricking us both. Do not give in!" Maybe they were not as dimwitted as Jane thought.

Kay ignored his partner. He released the king. Caradoc did not waste a second. He ran down the stairs, trying to get to safety.

"Now look what you have done!" James roared, ringing Jester's ears.

Kay followed after Caradoc, but he did not get far. Jane tackled him and pushed him down the stairs.

"Your Majesty! Move!"

Caradoc looked behind him and saw the tumbling body. He moved to the side of the stairs. The body bounced down the stairs and landed at the base with a thud. The body did not move. The snow around him turned red. Caradoc continued to run and run.

"That was an unwise choice girl!" James threatened. He brought the knife closer to Jester's throat. Right as he was about to slit it, a spurt of flames came from above. Dragon. James caught on fire. He released Jester, sending him to the ground of the tower. Arms flailing, James unknowingly got to close to the edge. Jane looked away as her enemy fell to his death.

Jane put away her sword. Jester slowly got up with a grunt. Jane turned around. Jester did as well. Jane did not think. She walked over to Jester. She wrapped her arms around him, tightly hugging him.

"You are finally safe." she whispered.

He returned the embrace. Jane looked up into his eyes. They were clouded from fear, but when he looked down into hers, they cleared, revealing the smoky blue that lay underneath. Jester was proud, he was finally taller than Jane, just barely. He dared to lift her chin closer to his face. Jane wrapped her hands around his neck. Jester moved in a little further, sort of asking for permission. Jane answered by filling the gap. The moment made Jane's heart fly. Jester's did the same. Dragon sat on the ledge, watching the whole time.

"Not to be rude or anything Jane, but I told you so." Jane backed away, looking down. She smiled and blushed a deep crimson. Jester rubbed his neck awkwardly, looking away as well.

"I have to go see how the King is fairing and I have to take care of those men." Jane walked hastily past Jester. As she did, she purposefully brushed his hand. She went down the stairs with a skip in her step.

Jester turned towards Dragon. "So Jane likes me?" Dragon burst into a hysterical laughter.

"Are you jesting? She loves you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. Writer's block is gross. Sorry for speeding the beginning up but, it was kind of filler and I wanted to get to the good part. Well technically the bad part but any way, don't want to give anything away. So go read.**

Jane ran down the stairs. There was so much to be done. She had to find out how the king is doing, await any orders he might have for her, take care of the bodies, question Gunther about the escape, and report all of this back to Sir Theodore.

She opened the door to the throne room.

"Your Highness?"

"Lady Jane! Is it safe to come out?" the voice came from the left wall where the Smithy had built a hidden passage to hide from enemies.

"Yes sire. Both men are dead."

He opened the door. "Champion job Jane! Bury them properly and then do what you do best."

"Yes Sire." With that she left the room.

Jane shoveled dirt out of the ground and made two holes deep enough to fit the men. Then she had Dragon lift the bodies and put them inside and then she covered the holes, said a prayer, and left.

Jane headed over to the infirmary where Gunther was being treated for injuries by Smithy. Smithy was in the process of bandaging Gunther's head.

"Smithy, excuse us please."

"Of course, Jane. Just let me finish." He wrapped the bandage around once more and then tucked it in and pinned it. He bowed slightly and hastily exited.

"Jane, I did not expect to see you here. What happened?"

"Knights have to check up on one another when one is injured." She sighed annoyed. She knew he was avoiding questioning by making small talk. Which made her suspect him of being a traitor even more.

"Both men are dead. After they threatened the King and Jester."

"Ha ha. Nobody messes with Jane's man eh?"

"Shut up Gunther."

"Wha-?"

"What did they pay you?"

"Pay me? What are you talking about?"

"Gunther! Do not play innocent! If you were not in on the deal, then they would not have escaped that easily."

"You are insane! I will not be accused by someone who has no proof!"

"I have proof Gunther. The keyhole shows evidence of being tuned from the outside. Not from the inside. And neither of the men had your sword. Which you claim they stole."

Gunther's face drained of all color. He was paler then the frosty snow on the windowsill.

"So you better tell me what happened, before you get turned in for betrayal."

"It was not all me! I was forced into it."

"How much money was involved?"

"Not much. Well actually a great deal, but hey also offered me three acres of land in this kingdom once they took over. And it was not just me who was involved out of our side."

"Who else?"

"I want something first."

"That is not the way it works Gunther!" She got close to his face to threaten him, but smelled something interesting.

"You have been drinking! You are drunk!"

"It helps with the pain."

"Tell me who else!"

"Give me something first."

"Maybe. What?"

"A kiss."

She slapped him with a great amount of force across the face. Gunther's jaw dropped open like a codfish and he rubbed his injured cheek.

"Maybe I have not made myself clear. You will tell me now."

"Ivon."

"See how easy that was?" She backed away, exited the room, and called out to Smithy in the yard below.

"Smithy! Saddle Cleava for me please?"

"Of course." he quit hammering and ran to the stables.

"Until I have Sir Ivon to vouch for your story, you are a prisoner of the crown."

"Whatever."

"Smithy! Can you watch over our prisoner until I get back with the other Knights?"

"Definitely Lady Jane! I will be right up!"

Jane mounted Cleava and rode into town. The villagers were busy making repairs to roofs and walls of barns. The destruction was not n ear as bad as what it was in Rosewood, but still, it was what comes with war. Villagers waved kindly as Jane passed, some bowed.

One lone villager was running through the streets. She was dressed modestly and she looked about in her teens. She looked around frantically. Jane tried to get a closer look at her. She was crying as she ran. Jane nudged her horse to a sprint.

"Oh Lady Jane! Thank God! Please, come with me." She ran in the opposite direction. Jane had no choice but to follow. The villager ran and ran. Jane noticed that they had ended up in the empty side of town. This area was mostly pubs and old hotels. It was on the edge of a large section of forest, a perfect place for robbers to hide.

"Why are you taking me here Miss?"

"To show you something." She stopped in her tracks. She pointed to an alleyway. It was dark, but you could see large barrels and crates and something else. Jane could not quite make it out.

"Stay out here." Jane whispered. She unsheathed her sword, ready to attack the object if it attacked her. Jane silently stalked into the alley. With each step she got closer to the object. She finally saw what it was. It was a person, crumpled to the ground. She put away her sword.

"What is it?" The girl called out from behind her.

"It is a person."

"Oh God." The girl started to cry again.

Jane knelt beside the figure. There was a giant bloodstain on the back of the body. She could not believe her eyes. She dragged the body out into the glaring sunlight. It was then she saw who it actually was. Memories flooded Jane's brain. Tears stung her eyes and blurred her vision.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes." Jane sniffled and violently wiped her eyes. "He was my mentor. His name is Sir Theodore."

**Sorry to all those Sir Theodore fans out there. I am a huge fan of him myself, but I had to do it. I had to. I am sorry. I nearly cried while writing it. SO…**

**There you have it. I should have another chapter up within the next day or so, but no holding it against me if there isn't. Finals this week… Off on Friday until August so then I will have plenty of time to write and write. And as for my other story, I'm getting on it. I'm trying. 3 3 3 3 you guys. (Especially if you review ^_^) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Good grief! It's been such a long time. XP I am sorry for the wait, if anyone still actually reads this one. lol. Anyway… hopefully it won't be such a LONG time between this one and the next update, but don't hold it against me if it is. Go on… **

"What happened?" Jane choked out. Her heart burned with anger and with deep sorrowful pit that could never be filled.

"I was simply taking the laundry out to the wash. Then I saw two horsemen ride into the alley. They were dressed like knights. We have had a lot of killing in that back alley, so I thought that they were investigating." She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Then I heard a horse whinny, a horrible scream, then cold silence."

"Do you know which direction the other knight went in?"

"He went east, back towards the castle. In fact, I think you passed right by him when you came into town."

Jane inwardly kicked herself. She looked back up at the girl. She was in rags, with bedraggled hair and dirt smudges all over her. Jane pushed herself backed up on her feet. She took out a small bag of coins. "Here. Thank you for your help."

She backed away with her hands up. "Oh, no. I cannot accept this. I did not do anything."

Jane grabbed her hand, pried it open and shoved the bag into the palm. "Yes you did. And you are about to. Can you find someone to put the body in a suitable place?" The girl nodded. Jane grabbed the reins of Cleava and hoisted herself up. "YAH!" Cleava pushed off into a mad gallop back to the castle. Before she was even in the Castle drive, her nightmares became reality. The scent of burning wood, vegetation and smoke shoved their way up her nostrils. Kippernia castle was on fire. As she got closer, Cleava reared up and Jane went flying. She landed with a thud. The horse ran in the opposite direction, away from the flames. While Jane faced them head on.

"Dragon!" She looked to the sky. She needed her friend more than ever right now. "DRAGON!"

The ground shook a little bit and Jane stumbled. She whipped her head around and there he was, closing his wings.

"Jane, we have to get away from here."

Jane's face twisted. "What? Are you joking? We cannot leave my home to just burn! What about the others?"

"Smithy and I already got everyone to safety in my cave. There is nothing left here."

"But, we cannot let the flames spread. The whole town will be destroyed!" She took a step towards the castle.

"Jane!" She scooped her up into his claws. "I will take care of it. This job is too big for one short-life."

Jane giggled slightly and hugged his claw. "Can you take me to the cave?" He nodded his large head and unfurled his wings. When they got to the cave, the scene was heartbreaking.

Milton just stood there; hands behind his back, staring into empty space. His wife sat on a large rock, with her ankles crossed, looking very dignified, but worn. Like a vase covered in a thick layer of dirt and use. Lavinia was on the ground hugging her father's legs tightly, sobbing into them and wiping her nose. Gwendolyn had one arm wrapped around Cuthbert while her face was buried in her husband's shoulder and the other arm around his neck. Caradoc hugged his wife tenderly but looked lost. He was just there. His presence almost unnoticed. Rake was trying desperately to comfort Pepper, but it was useless. Pepper had never cried so much in her life. She sat on the rocky ground with her back against the wall and Rake practically smothering her with hugs. Smithy stood with Lily hugging her tightly with her fists on his chests. And finally Jester was there, sitting on a rock, head hung low. No one even flinched when Dragon arrived, except Jester of course.

Jester leaped from his seat and held Jane firmly in his arms. "Jane! Oh Jane, thank God."

Jane had no choice but to return the enthusiastic greeting. She pushed him lightly away. He looked at her sincerely, placing a hand on each of her arms.

"I was so worried that Ivon had gotten to you first. He came to the Castle Jane. And when he did…"

"Jester, what happened? Where is he? Where is Gunther?"

Smithy stepped in, placing a hand on Jester's shoulder. "Ivon burst through the gates carrying a torch. I looked out the windeye and saw him charging through the practice yard. I thought it was odd, seeing as though it was daylight." He shook his head solemnly. "I did not say anything because I figured he was in one of his drunken rages. I lost track of him after a while and then suddenly, there he was in front of me. Demanding that I open the door. I firmly stood my guard, like you told me to Jane." He offered her a small smirk, but received a pair of raised eyebrows. He coughed. "Anyway. He kicked my in the knees unexpectedly which sent me to the ground. Then he and Gunther went running."

Jester jumped in. "I was in the practice yard when I heard Smithy yell. Next thing I know, flames are coming out of the barn." He sighed deeply. "Smithy met me down close to the barn, where I was trying to put out the fire. It was not working. The fire had already gotten to big and was spreading. So Smithy told me to round up the court and he rounded up the staff. Dragon was being very helpful, he wrapped his arms around everyone at once and brought us all here." Jane looked over to give Dragon a thank you, but he was already gone.

"Jane, where were you?" Jester had his hands on her shoulders securely.

"I was out trying to find Ivon. I passed right by him without even knowing." She shook her head. It was eating her up. She felt she allowed this all to happen. _If__I__miss__someone__as__large__as__Ivon,__maybe__I__should__not__even__be__knight__in__the__first__place._

"Why would anyone _want_ to find Ivon?" Jester joked.

"Because! He was involved with the enemy. Now that his allies are dead, he IS the enemy!" She gestured out the cave opening, flattening her hand. She let it fall limply back to her side. "He burnt down our home, our castle. He murdered Theodore!" She shouted, letting it echo throughout the cave. She broke down and shoved her face into Jesters shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

That got everyone's attention immediately. Pepper choked out another sob that came out as a shriek. Rake hugged her harder. Milton's jaw dropped to the ground. Theodore was his only true friend in the castle besides his wife. He had done so much for him. He even placed him in the position of Chamberlain. Without him, he would have had nothing. His wife would have had nothing. His daughter… He felt he owed everything to him. And now he was just gone.

With nobody announcing it, they all took a moment of silence for the lost friend and mentor. Sniffles and sighs were all that could be heard.

Jane finally composed herself. She wiped her nose and stared up at Jester, giving him a sweet smile. Jester gave her a small peck on the forehead. They hugged tightly and then Jane pulled away. She shuffled silently over to Caradoc.

"What are my orders, my lord?"

"Find that traitor," he spat the word with a vile disgust "At all costs."

**O_O **

**Ominous music plays. This was an eventful chapter, but I kind of view it as filler compared to what is to come. Yeah, so tell me what you think. About Sir Ivon, Gunther, Jane and Jester, Sir Theodore's unexpected death, even what you ate for lunch. I want to hear your thoughts, reader. You can go now… **


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so SORRY for the wait! I have survived 2 computer crashes within the time I have been missing, and school started back up, which brought its own horrors. And I hate to do this, but this is the final chapter. I hate to do that, go missing and then return with one last chapter, but to quote Rafiki, "It is time." Hope you enjoy! **

"They have to be heading to either the docks or the forest. They are going to be trying to get out of Kippernia, or else face certain death. So we should start there." I told Dragon. The Kingdom was being brought down by two greedy, self-centered, jack-asses who I figured, did not deserve even the chance to live. They were not even going to get the chance to escape. They were going to pay for what they did to me. To Theodore. To Kippernia.

"I am coming with you Jane." Jester started to climb up Dragons's side.

"No. You are not."

"Jane. You may be stubborn, but I can be too. I am going." He took a seat behind me. I smiled a little. Truth was though, I hated him for it.

"Nobody else then?" Dragon lumbered over to the edge and leaped off.

They flew high over the forest, all three pairs of eyes darting back and forth. It was Jester that first spotted them. Dragon was sure to give them plenty of distance. It was going to be an ambush. I nimbly jumped off, landing without a sound. Sound! I turned around quickly. I waved my hands at Jester, trying to get him to not jump. He was confused. I pointed to his hat. He nodded and pulled it off, handing it to me without a sound.

He hopped off and landed beside me. I reached for my sword and held it tight in front of me. Then Jester and I started to move forward, towards the enemy.

Ivon and Gunther crept along the forest floor, watching their feet for twigs and dead leaves. Gunther felt guilt creeping up from his toes, where he had pushed it down, back into his mind. It slowed his feet.

"Ivon."

He just grunted and continued.

Gunther stopped.

"Ivon."

"What?" Ivon turned around.

"Why are we doing this?"

"We are the only members of the court left are we not? So Kippernia is ours. And James and Kay promised us the kingdom of Rosewood, should anything happen to them. We have got to go claim our rightful places. We have got to get to your father, who has our ticket there."

Jester and I sat, crouched behind a bush. I took a small dagger from my upper thigh and handed it to him. It was almost time, we just needed the opportune moment.

"What about Jane? Ivon, this does not feel right."

"That blasted Theodore trained ye with too much of a conscience."

"He was a good man!"

"He got in our way!"

"I am going back." Gunther turned to leave.

"Oh no you are bloody not!" Ivon advanced at Gunther, grabbing him by his shirt-front. "Your father said that I could only go, if you were there. So you are _going_ to be there!"

Gunther squirmed, trying to free himself from Ivon's firm hold. Ivon dragged him along. Gunther was not going to be a part of this any longer. Power was not worth anymore pain. He kicked Ivon firmly in the rear, shocking the brute, causing him to let Gunther go. Gunther started running back, but not for long. Ivon took out his bow and aimed.

"No!" Jane shouted, coming out of hiding. Ivon ignored her and fired anyway. It hit Gunther square in the left shoulder. He dropped to his knees and fell to his side. For a moment, Jane stood frozen in place. Then a surprising amount of grief and anger, blinded her mind. She charged at him, sword raised high in the air. Ivon dropped his bow and unsheathed his sword, ready for her.

Jester quietly emerged from the bushes and knelt beside Gunther.

Gunther rasped and choked for air. Jester reached for the arrow. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, ready to pull. Gunther grabbed his hand.

"Leave it." Gunther looked at Jester tenderly. Jester only nodded.

Jane fought with a force unseen. She defended every blow and every chance she got, she tried to hit him. He taunted her. Mocked her, as they fought. It only made it worse. She turned a violet-red, and let out screams of rage. Ivon just laughed. She would not take it any longer. She backed away slightly, causing Ivon to miss completely. She gripped the handle of her sword and ran at him. He had a split second to react, but that was too late. The sword was already imbedded in his chest. Jane released and fell backwards, the magnitude of her actions hitting her. Blood flowed from the wound. Ivon looked down at it and smirked before falling down to the ground, unmoving.

"Jane!" She turned and saw Jester kneeling beside Gunther. She ran to their side.

She held Gunther's hand. _It is so cold..._

"Jane," he rasped "I am so sorry."

"No Gunther. No..." tears gathered.

"I tried to go back..."

"I know."

"You both were my best friends. I am so sorry for what I have done." His eyes were glazed. He exhaled one last time and let his eyes shut.

"Gunther...?" Jane shook his shoulders, expecting him to suddenly revive. "Gunther!"

Jester went over and sat beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jane, Jane, stop." Jane broke down in violent sobs, letting Jester hold her tight. After crying for quite some time, Jane sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Come. We have go to go back to Dragon."

"Are you sure Jane?" She nodded silently. They returned to Dragon and climbed aboard. He scooped up both bodies in his claws, and carried them all back to his cave.

They landed in the entrance. Dragon placed Ivon and Gunther at the entrance. Jane and Jester approached the group, who were all huddled around a fire. Caradoc was the first to rise.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes sire. He is dead, and so is..."

"Who Jane?"

"Sir Gunther, my lord. He died honorable, I promise you that."

"So much death..." Caradoc rubbed his eyes. "Dragon, is the fire put out?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Can you do us one more favor?"

"Yes."

"Take us back to the castle. Or whatever is left." Dragon nodded. He placed the majority of them on his back, while the rest, he carried in his arms. They landed at the remains. Smithy crept inside to inspect it all. Lavinia walked cautiously towards the ashes. She scooped a few into her hands and cried.

Jane stared at the burnt mound. Jester came up behind her.

She shook her head, squinting. "It is all gone. Our home is gone." She looked into his eyes. "What happens to us now? More death? More suffering?"

"No more of that. I promise." He hugged her waist. She felt warm in his arms. The only warmth she had felt in a long time.

**There you are reader. I am sorry to end it so suddenly, but I didn't really feel for it anymore and it didn't nor couldn't have gone further. I enjoyed writing this for you all, and seeing what you had to say, made me so happy. **

**A reasonably happy ending right? I love you guys and thank you for your time!**


End file.
